Pris dans la toile
by Machina Ecrire
Summary: Le Panda veut se venger de Mathieu. Il l'envoie donc dans le "Monde d'Internet" où tout ce qui est dit ou écrit sur Internet est vrai. Dans cet univers étrange, Mathieu va faire une curieuse rencontre...


**Hey hey hey ! Je suis de retour avec une fic' à chapitres ! Toujours du Matoine, parce que le Matoine c'est la vie. Bon, cette partie de chapitre va servir de Pilote. Je posterai la suite par rapport aux retours qu'il y aura sur ce texte.**

 **Les informations habituelles :**

 **Mathieu et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de M. Sommet. Le comportement de ceux-ci ne correspond pas forcément à la réalité, il s'agit de ma vision des choses. Si Mathieu veut que je supprime cet fic', je le ferai...blablabla...**

 **Bon, je crois que vous vous endormez déjà. Préparez-vous du cafés, on se retrouve en bas !**

* * *

Il faut savoir délimiter la réalité de la fiction. Mathieu n'est pas un programme, il n'a jamais été dans un asile et est actuellement toujours vivant. Jeanne est un masque à 3€ et le Panda ne peut pas être invoqué par le vaudou.

En revanche, l'homme en kigurumi en veut vraiment à Mathieu, même si ce dernier ne le sait pas. En effet, bien qu'il ne veuille pas contrôler SLG, le monde et ta maman (surtout ta maman), l'ursidé voue une certaine rancœur au présentateur d'SLG pour l'avoir dépossédé de sa rubrique « L'instant Panda » et vit assez mal le fait de n'apparaître dans l'émission que de manière anecdotique, qui plus est sans pouvoir chanter. Etant donné que la musique est toute sa vie, l'en priver revient à le tuer métaphoriquement. Et le Panda est du genre esprit frappeur.

Mais comme il n'est mort que de manière imagée, sa vengeance peut faire beaucoup plus mal qu'un bruit de chaînes qui empêche de dormir, qu'une porte qui grince ou que des courants d'air.

Cependant, en sa simple qualité de chanteur, il ne peut pas vraiment exercer sa vendetta (à part peut-être en chantant du Maître Gims aux oreilles de son créateur). Il lui faudrait donc de l'aide, et qui serait le mieux placé pour cela ? Son meilleur ami, lui aussi mis de côté, malgré son esprit brillant.

Le Panda réfléchissait, assis sur son lit, le regard dans le vague. Etait-ce une bonne idée que de vouloir demander au Prof ? Après tout, il ne faisait qu'imaginer sa déception quant à son retrait de l'émission auparavant, il ne savait pas si elle était réelle. Le cas de l'ursidé de concernait que lui. Peut-être suffirait-il de demander, mais si situation n'était pas partagée, il ne passerait pas à côté du sermon comme quoi : « Mais oui, mais je comprends pourquoi t'es en colère, mais Mathieu il est pas méchant, c'est seulement pour le bien de l'émission... ». Avant de pouvoir se défendre, mentalement, par rapport au sermon qu'il venait, mentalement, de sentir passer, l'ursidé se décida à aller voir son ami. Le laboratoire de ce dernier se trouvait au sous-sol, à côté de la cave. L'homme en kigurumi se rendit doucement en bas, réfléchissant à la manière dont il allait parler de ses projets au scientifique.

Arrivé devant la porte, il se bloqua en se demandant, encore, si c'était une bonne idée. Il hésitait entre toquer et remonter dans sa chambre en courant. Alors qu'il allait opter pour la deuxième option, un miaulement se fit entendre, suivit d'un ronronnement et d'une sensation étrange aux pieds de l'ursidé. Il regarda donc vers la source du bruit, et vit un amas de poils blancs passer entre ses jambes.

La porte à laquelle il faisait face s'ouvrit alors sur le Prof, dont les cheveux en bataille traduisaient le fait qu'il était entrain de réaliser une expérience. Il était en voie de grogner pour savoir ce que l'autre voulait, mais quand il vit qui était celui qui l'avait interrompu, son visage s'illumina. Le Panda, lui, fut soudain très gêné, prenant conscience qu'il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière. Il soupira et leva les yeux, qu'il avait alors toujours posés sur le démon félin. Puis, prenant son courage à deux mains, il et se força à sourire et lança :

-Salut.

Son ami lui rendit son sourire et l'invita à entrer. Cela faisait longtemps que le Panda n'avait pas mit les pieds dans le laboratoire, et il se rendit compte que cela lui avait manqué.

Quand on entrait dans la pièce, on tombait sur un petit salon, avec une table basse, deux fauteuils, quelques magazines et un machine à café (parce qu'un Sommet ne peut pas vivre sans café).

Au fond de la pièce, il y avait tout le matériel scientifique : la paillasse, les outils du parfait chimiste, les protections...

Le mur du fond était recouvert d'affiches, de feuilles diverses et variées, et bien sûr, d'un tableau en liège avec, accrochés dessus, un nombre non négligeable de papiers contenant des formules compliquées.

Les murs latéraux, eux, étaient cachés par des immenses bibliothèques.

Le tout, plutôt neutre autant par les formes que par les couleurs, était éclairé par quelques lampes émettant une lumière blanche, diffuse.

En entrant, l'ursidé se dit que rien avait changé, et sourit à cette idée. Les deux amis s'assirent sur les fauteuils et le Prof, dont le visage devint soudain très sérieux, commença à parler.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes, ça faisait longtemps que t'étais pas venu.

Le Panda ne s'attendait pas à ce que le sujet soit lancé aussi vite. Pourtant, il aurait dû se douter, son ami étant l'homme le plus perspicace qu'il connaissait, qu'il se poserait des questions quant à sa visite, que le temps avait abaissé au rang d'inhabituelle.

Le chanteur d'SLG ne voulait tout de même pas parler de cela tout de suite, et voulait profiter d'un dernier moment normal avec son ami, avant de risquer de le perdre.

-Je...je passais dire...bonjour.

Le scientifique lui lança un regard noir. En effet, si un regard pouvait tuer, le Panda serait prêt à être enterré. Ce dernier put voir que, malgré son regard assassin, les yeux de l'autre devinrent humides, derrière les verres de ses lunettes.

Au bout d'un moment de silence, le Prof susurra des phrases qui semblèrent lui demander un effort surhumain à prononcer :

-Te fous pas de moi... Je sais bien que si tu viens, c'est parce que tu attends quelque chose de moi. Sinon t'aurais continué à m'ignorer, comme tu sais si bien le faire.

Le Panda se rendit alors compte que pendant qu'il réfléchissait, il avait totalement mis de côté son ami. Pas étonnant qu'il lui en veuille autant. L'ursidé se maudit intérieurement en se demandant comment il allait expliquer cela au laborantin. Il prit finalement une grande inspiration et commença.

-D'abord, je suis désolé. Je...je n'avais pas réfléchi à...

Il leva ses yeux, qu'il avait baissés jusqu'alors, et vit une lueur vaciller dans les yeux bleus du scientifique. Il reprit, pesant ses mots.

-En faite, j'étais obnubilé par quelque chose...et ça m'a tout fait perdre de vue.

Il fit une pause et regarda son ami dans les yeux.

-Même les choses les plus importantes.

Le Prof eut l'air surpris. Il sourit discrètement puis prit un air soucieux. Il reprit alors :

-« Obnubilé par quelque chose » ?

Le chanteur se rendit donc à l'évidence, il ne pourrait pas repousser sa révélation plus longtemps. Il chercha ses mots demanda :

-Tu...tu ne t'es jamais senti laissé pour compte ?

Le scientifique leva un sourcil.

-Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir.

Le Panda tenta alors une autre approche.

-Tu n'as jamais regretté la « Science Infuse » ?

-Si, bien sûr, mais...

L'ursidé regarda alors son ami avec intérêt et espoir. Ce dernier ne saisit pas ce que l'homme en kigurumi attendait. Il réfléchit alors un moment, et fut soudain frappé par un éclair de lucidité.

Le savant avait compris.

* * *

 **Voili voilou, j'espère que ça vous a plus. Ecrire une review, ça fait toujours plaiz', constructive ou non, positive ou pas, je suis preneuse !**

 **Sur ce, je vous laisse, et n'oubliez pas : les Pandas sont nos amis !**


End file.
